Harry Potter: The Drakaina
by eragon13579
Summary: Harry Potter really wished his life could be normal. On his 14 birthday he comes to the conclusion that being normal is not an option for him. He just wished someone had told him about the possibility of a creature inheritance. And why does he look like a girl! Gender-bender/creature fic. Expect femslash. (Fem-Harry with another girl)
1. Drakaina 1

13 year old Harry Potter was not enjoying his summer vacation. The Dursley's were leaving him alone, but he was bored out of his mind and wanted to be with his God-

father Sirius Black. His birth day was the next day and he didn't want to be stuck at Privet Drive any more. He would much rather be living with Sirius, but with

Sirius on the run, that was not an option. As the day went by, Harry moped around in his room wishing to be almost anywhere else. With only seconds to go until

midnight, he thought 'I just hope that nothing happens to mess with my birthday this time.' As the clock struck midnight, Harry felt the worst pain imaginable coursing

through his body. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. After a while, the pain overcame him and he passed out. Harry groaned as he woke up and felt

the leftover ache from the previous night's pain. He streched his arms out and then froze. He felt... different somehow. He reached for his glasses and put them on.

When he opened his eyes, he was confused. He couldn't see! He took off his glasses to clean them and then froze again when everything cleared up. He looked around the

room for something to explain what had happened. He got up slowly while rubbing his eyes and headed to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror groggilly he froze in

disbelief. Staring back at him was a girl with raven black hair down to her shoulders, emerald green eyes, and D-cup breasts standing at around 5 ft. He groaned and

said "Why is it always me?" He winced at the sound of his voice that sounded way to feminine to be his. As he stared, he felt pain flare up in four areas; His back,

his hands, his but, and his mouth. As the pain came to a high, wings sprouted from his back, his fingernails lengthened and formed into foot long razor sharp claws, a 12 ft long tail sprouted out of his but, and his

canines lengthened into 2 inch long sharp fangs. He screamed and started to panic. After a couple minutes, he calmed down and started thinking about how he was

supposed to explain this to other people. He did not want anyone to see him with fangs, claws, a tail, and wings. As soon as he thought that, they all detracted, leaving him

as a normal looking girl. He stared and then laughed with delight. He focused on wanting them out and they came back out, but with no pain this time. He retracted them

and went back to his room to write to Sirius. He sent the letter of with Hedwig and resigned himself to waiting for a reply. Thank Merlin that the Dursley's were on

vacation for the week.


	2. Drakaina 2

_**Ok guys, I need everyone's opinion about what Harry's new name should be. Review the chapter and tell me what you think. The one with the most people liking it will be the one I use. Hope you like it!**_

Chapter 2

Harry sighed as he read Sirius's reply.

Dear Harry,

That is the funniest thing that I have ever heard! You're a girl! Hahahahaha! Ok, now that that is out of my system, I'll get to the point. I would have thought that

someone had already told you this, but everyone's 14 birthday is very important. Most people just get a power boost, but people with creature blood from their

ancestors with sufficient power become the creature. I looked it up, and it sounds like you're a Drakaina. A drakaina is a dragon/human hybrid that can only be female.

Any male child with Drakaina blood that has enough power becomes a Drakaina at their 14 birthday. However, since a drakaina is female only, the magic of the race

transforms you into a female. Permanantly. Oh my God, we have to call you Harriet now! Hahahahahahaha! Just kidding. I'm sure we could come up with a much girlier name

for you. Maybe Rose? How about Iris? I included the book I used to identify you. It has a lot about Drakainas in it, so you should read it.

Talk to you later... Heather!

Love,

Snuffles.

Harry scowled. Of course Sirius would make light of his situation. How could he expect any differently from a prankster? Harry picked up the book next to the letter

and started reading.

Drakaina are a race of Dragon/Human hybrids that consist of only females. Any male born to a drakaina with the required power level will become a drakaina on their 14

birthday, automatically becoming a female to satisfy the magic of the race. All drakainas are extremely powerful with different branches of magic unique or semi-unique

to the species showing up randomly. All drakaina receive elemental magic of one element, usually fire or air, and the dragon based magic unique to the species. Any

other abilities that show up are random and can include: shape-shifting, illusion magic, shadow magic, musical magic, enchanting affinity, blood magic affinity,

dark/light/grey magic affinity, and many more. All drakainas have super natural strength, speed, senses, and reflexes, as well as enhanced regenerative healing. All

drakainas have a dragon animagus form. What type of dragon depends on the personality of the drakaina. There are both submissive drakaina and dominant drakaina.

Submissive drakaina are typically short with big breasts while dominants are usually tall with average sized breasts. When a drakaina comes into her inheritance, they

can see what abilities they received at Gringotts by using an inheritance test.

Harry decided that if he was going to be a girl for the rest of his life he needed help from a girl to know how to act and take care of himself. With that in mind, he

decided to call Hermione to ask for help. He went downstairs and used the phone number she had given him to call her. When he heard someone pick up the phone, he said

"Hello? Is Hermione there? This is a friend of hers from school." A woman's voice answered and said "This is her mother. I'll get her in a second. Hermione! Its for

you!" After a few seconds, Hermione said into the phone "Hello? Who is this?" Harry replied "Its me, Harry. I've got a bit of a problem. I received my inheritance on

my birthday and it turns out i'm a drakaina." Hermione asks "Harry? why do you sound like a girl? And what is a drakaina?" Harry gulped and said "A drakaina is a

dragon/human hybrid that is a female only race. Apparantly, when a guy with enough power gets their inheritance they turn into a girl so they can become a drakaina."

Hermione gasped. "Oh merlin! Is it permanent?" Harry sighed and said "Yep. That's why i'm calling you. I need help in acting like a girl and everything I need to know

about being a girl." Hermione giggled and said "This is going to be so fun! Just wait until we go shopping!" Harry gulped in dread and thought 'Oh merlin, why does it

always have to be me?'


	3. Drakaina 3

_**Hey guys, its the author. No kidding. Since there have been only three reviews so far, I've decided to use the first name offered until a consensus has been reached. I will change it later when there is a name with majority vote, but I cannot wait to write my story for a name vote. If you don't like it, too bad. I hope you enjoy. P.s. I have the next chapter written on paper, I just need to type it up. It should only take me about ten minutes. Don't yell if it takes longer. I'll get it done when I get it done, ten minutes is just an estimate. Happy Reading!**_

Chapter 3

Harry groaned as Hermione handed him another pile of clothes to try on. He didn't know how she had talked him into trying on clothes for her, but he hoped it was over

soon. He had already tried on 3 piles of clothes from this store alone and this was the 4th store! He had gathered, or rather Hermione had gathered for him, an

impressive wardrobe of clothes to wear. There were shirts, tank tops, booty shorts, skinny jeans, short skirts and anything else a hot girl might wear. Hermione had

also made him get his ears pierced and buy a ton of jewelry. Most of it was really nice, for example he had diamond studs for his ears. He was not looking forward to

the lingerie section of today's shopping binge. He went back in the changing room and put on the first set of clothes. When he showed Hermione, she nodded and he put

them in th 'buy' pile. This was going to be a long day.

Several embarrassing hours later, they were back at Hermione's house and Harry collapsed on her couch with a groan. Hermione laughed and said "Come on Harry, it wasn't

that bad." Harry opened his eyes to glare at her. "Not that bad! That was horrible! I've never spent so much money in one day before! Maybe not even in a month!"

Hermione giggled and said "What's the point of being rich if you don't spend money and enjoy yourself? Besides, that wardrobe should last about a year!" Harry choked

and exclaimed "A year! What do you mean a year! That should last me at least 5 years!" Hermione ignored him and said "Time to explain how to take care of your

hygiene!" Harry gulped in horror.

The most embarrassing hour of his life later, Harry decided it was time to discuss what he was going to do with Hermione. "Well first of all, you need a new name. I was

thinking something like Emily. What do you think?" Harry shook his head in reply. "I want something similar to my own name." Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "Hmmmm...

What about Hayley?" Harry started to shake his head, but then thought about more carefully. The more he thought about it, the more he liked it. "I actually like that

one! That will be my new name!" And so it was, that very minute, Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Hate-His-Title died, and Hayley Potter The Drakaina was born.


	4. Drakaina 4

Chapter 4

Hayley Potter walked into Gringotts with a purpose. She was here today to get an inheritance test done to see what abilities her creature inheritance had given her.

Gringotts was bustling with people walking to and from there vaults. She walked up to a teller and said "I'm here to get an inheritance test done please." The goblin

looked up and sneered. "Name?" Hayley frowned at the goblin's rudeness and answered. "Hayley Potter." The goblin's eyes widened minutely and he said "Follow me." He

then got up and headed for a door nearby. Hayley shrugged and followed cautiously. She didn't know why he had reacted strangely to her name, but she would remain

cautiously optimistic until he did. The hall he led her down was decorated lavishly with designs carved into the walls. There were doors on either side in a

symmetrical fashion, each with a name plate above depicting whose office it was. The name plates were silver embedded in gold plates to form the letters. The goblin

stopped at the end of the hall way, which was a dead end. The name plate above the door read: Director Ragnok. The goblin knocked twice, paused for a second, then

knocked once. "Enter" Was heard from inside. Hayley followed the goblin into the office and promptly gaped around the room in awe. The office was opulently decorated

with a show of wealth the likes of which she had never seen. There were silk carpets, golden figurines upon polished mahogany display shelves, weapons mounted on the

walls, silver chandeliers, and that was just the obvious things she could see! Hayley turned her gaze upon the imposing figure sitting behind an exquisite mahogany

desk. He was scrutinizing her with an intensity that made her nervous. She swallowed nervously. Ragnok smiled, a seemingly foreign expression for him, and said "What

brings you to Gringotts today, Miss Potter?" Hayley smiled shakily and said "I wanted to get an inheritance test done, but upon hearing my name, your employee brought

me here." Ragnok nodded and said "The reason he brought you to me was because we have been trying to contact you for over a year now, Miss Potter. Ever since your 13

birthday. You have not responded to our letters." Hayley frowned and said "Letters? I never got any letters from Gringotts! I would have remembered that." Ragnok

frowned and said "Then someone must be interfering with your mail. No matter, now that you're here we can explain in person. Where to start? Ah yes. Most people think

that your mother was a muggleborn, however this was not the case. Upon her parents deaths, she was adopted by the Evans family at the age of 3 months. She was actually

a pureblood witch from the family Dragonov. This is where most of the Drakaina blood in your veins comes from. Your father had a small amount of the blood in his veins

as well, but the majority is from your mother. In order to become a drakaina, one must receive the blood from both parents and meet a power prerequisite. The first

requirement is the reason your parents were not drakaina. Your mother received it from her Dad, and your father received it from his mother, who happened to be

originally from a side branch of the Dragonov family. That makes you a pureblood Drakaina." Hayley sat in shocked silence. Her mother was a pureblood? She was a

pureblood. "W-what does this mean for me? The pureblood part, not the drakaina part I mean." Ragnok nodded and replied "It means that you now receive all the benefits

a pureblood enjoys. It means more respect from the pureblood families." Hayley nodded with a smile. She could live with that. "What about the Dragonov Family? Is there

anyone left?" Ragnok shook his head sadly. "No, you are the last of both the Potter Family and the Dragonov Family. Speaking of which, as the last living member of a

family, you can assume the head ship at the age of 14." Hayley smiled at that. Hopefully, there would be some good books in the family vaults she could use to learn

from. She look forward to finding out.


	5. Drakaina 5

_**This is a long one guys. The next one isn't quite finished, so you'll have to wait awhile for it. Sorry! Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 5

Hayley exhaled nervously as she waited for her inheritance test results. She hoped she got some good abilities. When the goblin came back and handed her results to

Ragnok, she gulped anxiously.

Inheritance Test Results

Families Inherited.

*Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter

*Ancient and Most Noble House of Dragonov

Abilities Inherited.

*Illusion Magic

*Shadow Magic

*Blood Magic Affinity

*Grey Magic Affinity

*Lightning Elemental

*Supernatural Speed, Strength, Reflexes, and senses

*Enhanced Regenerative Healing

Creature Inheritance.

*Drakaina

Hayley smirked as she finished reading the results. She had inherited some good abilities. "How long will it take to assume the Headship of my families?" She asked.

Ragnok replied "All you need to do is put on the Headship Rings. They will assess whether or not you are worthy to assume the Headship." With that, Ragnok pressed a

rune on his desk and said "Bring the Headship Rings for Potter and Dragonov." A few minutes later, a goblin walked in and handed 2 ring boxes to Ragnok and walked back

out. Ragnok smiled and placed them on the desk in front of Hayley. Hayley picked up the Potter one first and slowly put it on her right ring finger. She felt a foreign

magical presence enter her and examine her mind, body, and soul. When it was done, it emanated acceptance. She immediately grabbed her head in pain as her ind was

flooded with information. The knowledge of all current pureblood customs and laws still in use, the locations of all Potter Residences, and the knowledge of how to use

Occlumency entered her mind. She used her new knowledge of Occlumency to sort out all her knowledge and memories into an easily accessible way. When she was recovered,

she slowly picked up the Dragonov Ring and put it on her left ring finger. Once again, she felt foreign magic enter her and examine her, before feeling the flood of

information. This time, she didn't feel pain as it all went to the appropriate spots. This time it was knowledge of all Dragonov Residences, information on all her new

abilities and affinities up to a master level, and the knowledge of how to use legitimancy. When it was done, she looked up at Ragnok and smiled. "Thank you for all

your help Ragnok. I really appreciate it." Ragnok nodded and said "Not a problem Lady Potter-Dragonov. Shall I have you escorted to your vaults?" Hayley nodded and

said "That would be nice." Ragnok pressed a rune on his desk and said "Lady Potter-Dragonov needs an escort to her vaults."

Hayley gaped as she looked around the Potter vault in awe. There were galleons stacked to the ceiling, sickles clumped together in massive piles, and knuts gathered

together in groups. There were rows upon rows of bookshelves filled completely with books. There were weapons and armour sets on display surrounded by chests full of

precious gems and expensive jewelry. There were family heirlooms in display cases, labeled with who they belonged to and what they were. She was in Heaven. She looked

around for a trunk with an enlarged inside and promptly found one. She put as many useful books as she could in there. She also put a set of black dragon hide armour

and a twin dagger set capable of channeling magic complete with belt and sheathes in there. Then, she pulled out a bag with an enlarged inside and piled as many

galleons as she could in it. She decided to come back to visit the Dragonov vault some other day because she still needed to shop.

Hayley ducked as a spell flew past her head. She dodged and weaved around the many other spells being sent her way. She was currently in her training room of her new

trunk purchased in Knockturn Alley. The trunk had 5 compartments. It had a bedroom, a training room, a potions lab, a library, and a massive mountain range with

massive valleys in between each mountain for when she wanted to train in her natural form or when she had a dragon animagus form. She had been training ever since that

day at Gringotts and had gotten pretty good. She had focused on her super natural abilities so as to avoid accidents. She had also focused on her Illusion Magic for an

extra advantage in battle. She could only make small, subtle illusions right now, but with time, she would be able to make massive, lifelike illusions with ease. She

had found that the information the Headship Rings had given her were instructions only. They didn't make her automatically able to do the magic. It was like reading a

guide to transfiguration; It told you how to do it, but you still needed to practice to do it. She had also done a couple blood magic rituals. Blood magic rituals

involve carving runes into your skin with special knives without lifting the knife throughout the ritual. The more runes, the longer and more exhausting it was. She

had done one to increase her stamina that was part of a set. The other one was designed to make your thought processes 3 times faster. That one had been difficult.

There had been many small runes spaced out across her body that weren't difficult, but very time consuming. It had taken 4 hours of carving until she had finished. She

had been light headed and dizzy from blood loss, and she had been extremely stiff from moving nothing but her arms for 4 hours, but she still managed to shower and

climb into bed before passing out. It had been totally worth it though. When she had woken up, she had been amazed at how fast her mind worked. She could read a book

and completely remember it 5 times faster than before. Before, she had had to read slow to process it, and then re-read it to remember it better. Now, she could speed

read through it and use her occlumency to have complete recall. Coming out of her thoughts, she continued to dodge, duck, and weave through the onslaught of spells

coming from a group of dummies on the other side of the room. She decided that the round had gone on long enough. She focused one bringing out only her claws and it

worked. She charged towards the dummies at extreme speeds, jumping over a low spell and twisting in midair to avoid the one above it. She quickly came upon the group,

slashing out the first one throat with the right claws. The dummy immediately deactivated and fell down. She mowed through the dummies, a blur as she slaughtered them.

When she was done, she retracted her claws, put her hands on her head, and stood there panting for 5 minutes. She had gotten good, but was it enough?


	6. Drakaina 6

Chapter 6

Hayley smirked as she made her way onto the Hogwarts Express. She couldn't wait to see the reactions of everyone who realizes who she used to be. After about a month of being a girl, she had accepted it, and even started to enjoy it. She was so much stronger than she had been before. She had discovered new things about her family and had grown closer to her parents' spirits. She was glad that she had become a drakaina. Now to see what other people thought about her change.

She found an empty compartment and put her stuff above the seats. She pulled out a book on Animagus Transformations and sat down to read. After a few minutes, she heard Hermione telling someone something. "Ron! I don't care if you're a prefect now, you can't steal from kids!" Ron whiningly replied "But Hermione! They can't keep it anyway, why shouldn't I take it and keep it?" Hermione growled "Because being a prefect doesn't exclude you from the rules! You can't keep banned items either!"

Ron whined "Hermione!" Hermione snarled and slammed open the compartment door, stalked over to the seats and plopped right down glaring at Ron. Hayley smirked and said "Wow. Yeah, I'm doing great Hermione. How about you? Oh thats good. Sure, you can sit here. Oh, you're welcome. Really? I had no idea Ron was so annoying! If you say so..."

Ron snickered and said "Who are you?" Hayley mock gasped, put her hand over her heart, fanned her other hand in front of her face, and exclaimed "Wow! The great Ron Weasley talked to me! Oh, I must have your autograph! Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase?" She finished by giving the most exaggerated version of the sad puppy dog eyes look ever. Ron scowled and said "Oh, shut up. Answer the question." Hayley gave a mock hurt gasp and hurt look and said "What? Don't you know me? We've been friends for 3 years! Oh, Merlin why! He doesn't remember me!" At the end she mock sobbed and pretended to be devastated.

Hermione giggled and said "Oh, that's enough Hayley. Just tell him before he explodes." Hayley gave Hermione a kicked puppy look and sighed dramatically. "Oh very well... Hayley Potter-Dragonov, at your service! Although, I'm not going to service you. That's something Hermione can help with!" Hayley said the last sentence with a overly cheerful voice. Hermione choked and yelled "WHAT!" While Ron had zoned out after 'Potter' came out of Hayley's mouth. Hayley smirked at Hermione and said "How long do you think it will take him?"

Hermione just glared bloody murder at Hayley and Hayley laughed. After a few minutes, Ron started to come back to Earth and said shakily "H-h-harry?" Hayley shook her head and said "Not anymore. I got a weird inheritance over the summer. And yes, its permanent." Ron stared at Hayley in a daze. Hayley smirked and said "Hey! Just because I'm a girl now doesn't mean you can stare!" Ron choked and blushed while looking away. Hermione giggled. Ron stammered "S-s-sorry."

While looking everywhere but Hayley. Hayley laughed and said "I'm just messing with you." Ron blushed harder and said "Come on Hermione, we have a prefect meeting." and with that, Ron rushed out of the compartment. Hayley and Hermione giggled for a while before Hermione stood up and said "He is right though. We really do have a prefect meeting. I'm really sorry we can't be with you. We'll come back when its over." Hayley just shrugged it off and said "No problem. I'll just read my book. See ya later!"

Hermione nodded and rushed out to head for her meeting. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Hayley looked up from her book and called out "Come in!" The compartment door opened and in came the most beautiful girl Hayley had ever seen.

_**Heheheheheheh... I love cliff hangers. Well, Ron and Hermione seem to be ok with Hayley's change...Will everyone else be as cool? Although Ron could have been to shocked to say anything... And just who is this beautiful girl coming into Hayley's Compartment? Wait and find out! (And yes, I know that it is completely obvious who the girl is. I'm just being a dick! Heheheheheh...)**_

_**P.s. There is a reason I haven't put in the World Cup. If I had, Hayley would have had no time for Gringotts, shopping, or training. I just decided to pretend it didn't happen. Don't worry though, the Tri-Wizard Tournament will still happen.**_


	7. Author's Note 1

_**Hi it's the Author again. No duh. I decided to do this author's note to answer some questions/comments from reviews. Even though there aren't that many yet. Anyway, on with the answering. First, the format. I would like to apologize to all for that mistake. I did not realize that was happening. I was just copying and pasting the chapters into the document manager and adding the authors notes. I will take care of that in the future. I even did it in the previous chapter. **_

_**Next. This one has only been commented on by one person so far, but I realize it will likely happen again so I'll just fix it now. The concern is that the story is too fast paced and that I shouldn't skip stuff like how Hermione and Hayley met up. About the fast pace part, that is something that I did on purpose. I didn't want to spend ages on summer vacation boring you guys with endless details that really don't matter. I decided to stick with the plot for now and not add countless words telling you about how Hayley spent her time waiting for stuff to happen. The same thing is true for leaving stuff out. I didn't want to include stuff like that because it doesn't really matter to the plot, and can easily be imagined how you want it.**_

_**Now, I ask you. Do you want to wait longer for chapters so that i can include meaningless, boring details that don't matter to the plot? Or do you want the chapters faster, with all the information that is important and nothing more/nothing less? Another issue that came up is the name. As I have already told you, the name is temporary until there is a name that a lot of people like. When that happens, I won't rewrite every time I wrote her name as Hayley, I'll just start using her new name. Rewriting it would just be a pointless waste of time that would require less time spent writing the actual story. Plus I would have to re-post all the chapters, which would really be ridiculous. Finally, the last issue is that Hayley accepting becoming a girl so fast isn't very realistic. I happen to disagree. **_

_**With all the crap that goes on in her life, why would something like that be such a huge issue to deal with? I mean seriously, compared to a Dark Lord coming after you and a giant basilisk trying to eat you, as well as a mass murderer turning out to be your innocent godfather who was betrayed by one of his best friends, becoming a girl isn't so bad. Besides, with that came the mass benefits, like being a dragon/human hybrid with super natural abilities and lots of cool powers. So really, I don't think its that unrealistic.**_

_**Alright, I think that's everything. If I didn't answer your question (Unlikely), write a review and I'll pm you the answer unless I think its something everyone should know. That should do it! Have a nice life and review my story. Seriously. Review it. Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase? *Exaggerated sad puppy eyes look***_


	8. Drakaina 7

_**Hey guys, its the Author. Seriouslah. I'm being super cereal! Why doesn't anyone believe me? Respect My Authoritah! Lol. Sorry guys, I've been watching a lot South Park today. Ok, this is what you've all been waiting for. In enters Daphne Greengrass. I am going to keep her Ice Queen Persona, but it will rarely be used when it is only Daphne and Hayley. When they are out in public, the Ice Queen will Reign, but when it's just them, the Ice will Melt. Even if Daphne doesn't always realize it. **_

_**I realize that I gave Daphne a huge head start on being a Drakaina, but in my story, the Dominant always has a head start so that they can show the Submissive the ropes, so to speak. Ok, that's enough of the boring Author's Note. Watch out for ManBearPig! And don't forget to Respect My Authoritah while reviewing my story. Seriouslah, you have to review it. If you don't, ManBearPig will eat you! I'm being Super Duper Cereal!**_

Chapter 7

Hayley looked up from her book and called out "Come in!" The compartment door opened and in came the most beautiful girl Hayley had ever seen. She was about 5"9' with C-cup breasts. She had light brown hair and the coldest sky-blue eyes she had ever seen. She looked like a athletic model, with her lean, toned muscles barely discernable underneath her robes. The girl's face showed no emotion as she entered the compartment. "Daphne Greengrass." She introduced herself, smiling slightly.

Hayley inhaled sharply at the sound of her voice. It was a melodious, feminine voice that, like her face, revealed no emotion. Hayley gulped and said "Hayley Potter-Dragonov. Nice to meet you." Daphne's eyes skimmed over Hayley. She raised her eyebrows slightly, but enough to notice and said "Looking feminine there Potter-Dragonov."

Hayley smiled and said "I had a Drakaina inheritance over summer-" Hayley froze as she realized what she had just revealed to a complete stranger. She had planned on just saying that her inheritance had been weird, not wanting to be labeled as a dark creature. But now, that could be ruined. Yet, her newly discovered Drakaina instincts were telling her that she could trust this girl. She was still not used to them, so couldn't read them clearly, but it was obvious that they were screaming at her, saying that this girl will be important to her somehow. Daphne's smile seemed to freeze and fade away slowly.

After a long, akward pause, she said "A Drakaina huh. Looks like I'm not the only one around anymore." Hayley must be hearing things. She could have sworn that Daphne had said that she was a drakaina too, but that was impossible! She had read that they were incredibly rare! Her disbelief must have been clear on her face, because Daphne smirked at her and said "Hard to believe?" Hayley nodded in a daze. "Well its true. I've been one since January."

POV change. (Daphne)

Daphne was in shock. She had found her mate! She had never expected to find her mate at Hogwarts. She had anticipated having to travel th world, searching for years to find a mate. To think that her mate would be in Britain was stupid. To think she would be at Hogwarts was crazy. To think she would be in the same year would get you put in St. Mungos Mind Damage Ward, being held for psychoticness! How had this happened! She heard herself say "Hard to believe?", but she was still in a daze, running on auto pilot.

'The world must be insane! How could she be at Hogwarts? Oh well, best not to question a good thing.' She thought. She knew she would have her hands full with this one, Drakaina instincts or not. You see, being a Drakaina gifted you with instincts based on whether you were a submissive or a dominant. A Submissive will feel an unstoppable urge to obey their Dominant, while a Dominant will feel an unstoppable urge to take care of their Submissive and protect them.

A drakaina could ignore the urge with enough will power and emotion, but this typically only happened when a Submissive didn't like an order they were given. With enough reluctance and will power, they could ignore the urge to a degree. It will still be there, but they could focus on something else with the rest of their mind. Although, in most cases, they will follow the order before even thinking about it. However, she knew that with all that her mate was not an average drakaina. Her instincts were telling her that this Drakaina would be extremely powerful, just like her. Daphne zoned back in to the conversation just in time to hear Hayley's next question.

POV change. (Hayley)

"Really? That's cool. I've only been one for about a month now. I've mostly mastered the super natural stuff, although the senses still catch me by surprise somtimes. I haven't really tested the healing part yet, but in should come in handy." Daphne smiled and said "Good. Did you like the abilties you got?" Hayley nodded vigorously and said "Yes, they were great! Although I haven't really used the Shadow Magic yet, Grey Magic Affinity, or Lightning Elemental stuff yet." Hayley winced when she realized that she had just revealed more secrets without even thinking about it. She hoped it wasn't going to be a problem with everyone, or she could kiss her secrets good bye. Maybe it was just because her instincts trusted this girl. Yes, that was it. She hoped.

Daphne nodded and said "You did get some good ones. I got Shape Shifting, Music Magic, Enchanting Affinity, Grey Magic Affinity, and Ice Elemental. I've gotten really good at Music Magic and Shape Shifting. I also have started on the Ice Element, but haven't gotten very far yet since I only started 2 months ago. Elemental Magic takes a long time to master." Hayley smiled and asked "Do you want to hang out together still when we're at Hogwarts?" Daphne smiled back and said "Of course. But we must do it in secret, or cause a lot of problem for us from our housemates."

Hayley frowned at that but knew it was true. They continued to talk until Hayley knew the prefect meeting would be over soon. She smiled sadly and said "My friends should be back soon. You should probably go, Ron doesn't much like Slytherins." Daphne nodded and put her Ice Queen Persona back on. She hadn't even realized she had dropped it until now. "That would be best. I will see you at Hogwarts." And with that, Hayley's new friend walked away. Just in time, as Hayley's super senses could make out Hermione's voice getting closer.

She went back to reading her book that had been neglected for all this time and waited for the door to open. "Ron! You have to take being a prefect more seriously! It is a privelage, not a reward!" Ron groaned and said "Will you give it a rest! I just want to enjoy the rest of the train ride in peace." As they argued they walked in and Hermione said "Hey Hayley, we're back." Hayley looked up from her book and asked "How was the meeting?" Ron groaned and said "It was bloody boring!" "Language, Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

Ron scowled at her and said nothing. Hayley giggled and said "We're almost at Hogwarts. we should get changed. Ron, get out for a sec." Ron blushed and left. Hermione giggled and said "I don't think he'll ever get used to it." Hayley shook her head sadly and said "Probably not."


	9. Author's Note 2

**_For those who haven't noticed, I have started another story and have currently posted the Prologue and chapter 1. Not to worry though, this will still be my primary story. I just can't seem to focus on one story at a time, needing to keep my muse fresh at all times or risk losing interest and not writing at all. I apologize if that upsets you, but there's nothing I can do about it. _**

**_Also, about my last Author's Note, I seem to have come off looking like I can't deal with constructive criticism, which was not my intention. I actually enjoy it because it lets me know what people think and gives me more ideas to use in my story. I'd rather you give a review saying what would make you like it better than just stop reading. I will always take advice under consideration; Just because I don't use it, doesn't mean I don't appreciate it. If I don't use it, I will eventually explain why. If you don't think it's a good reason, there's nothing else I can do. There is no possible way to please everyone. If I could do that, I wouldn't be writing Fan-fiction, I'd be writing my own book/books._**


	10. Drakaina 8

_**Hey everyone, sorry about not posting yesterday. It was Mother's Day, so I spent most of the day at my Grandma's, not getting home until about 7:00 pm. I only had enough energy to post what I had of Prince of Vampires and read for a half hour before going to bed. Here's chapter 8 and a little surprise afterwards. **_

Chapter 8

Hayley sighed as Dumbledore told everyone about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Her Drakaina instincts were warning her that she would somehow be involved in the situation. She wasn't sure whether it was as a contestant or an assistant or what, but she was sure that it wouldn't bode well for her. At least she had been training, giving her a better chance at surviving if something were to happen. She scowled inwardly as Ron went on and on about how he would love to be in the Tournament. Hadn't he learned by now that being famous and in danger wasn't something to be happy about? Oh well, some people never learned. She would just have to ignore him for now.

Her first night back at Hogwarts was not living up to the hype. At least she could look forward to spending time with Daphne again. They had arranged to meet up in a few days, in a empty classroom that they knew. They would go after curfew to lessen the odds of being caught. She smiled when Dumbledore began the feast, piling food on her plate. She ate mostly meat, fruits, and vegetables since her inheritance. She mostly sat there eating and listening to the other's conversations. She was getting a lot of stares and curious glances, for obvious reasons.

When anyone asked her why she was a girl, she merely said "Inheritance. Got a weird one." After the feast, she followed the others back to the common room. When they got there, everyone looked at her expectantly. She shook her head and said "Too tired. I'll tell the story tomorrow. Hermione, let me tell it, ok?" Without waiting for a response, she headed up to the 4th year girls dorm, having explained her situation to Dumbledore over a letter and gotten permission to change dorms. She changed into her pajamas that Hermione had picked out while shopping, and climbed into bed. As she fell asleep, she thought 'I hope people don't bug me too much about this.'

The next day was a free day to get used to being back in school again, so Hayley mostly hung around with Hermione and Ron. Ron continued to be embarrassed about Hayley's new status, helped along by Hayley teasing him every chance she got. everywhere they went, people stared at Hayley and wispered to each other. By now, the whole school knew about her weird inheritance that had permanently turned her into a girl. Hayley skipped breakfast, not really enjoying breakfast foods anymore. She stayed in the common room reading books about dragons to learn how to become an animagus.

She couldn't wait to experiance being a dragon free to fly around in her mountain ranged room inside her trunk. She had already done that in her natural hybrid form, enjoying it so much more than flying on a broomstick. Flying with your own wings was an experiance unmatched by any other she had had so far. she had spent hours experimenting with her new form, doing aerial manouvers that were much more fun with wings than on a broom. Dives, barrel rolls, twists, turns, loop-de-loops, and anything else that she could think of. She thought that flying as a dragon could possibly be even better than in her hybrid form.

Plus, having a animagus form as strong as a dragon would be very useful as a surprise attack in battle. So, she was devoting her free time to learning the Transformation process as quickly as possible. So far, she had learned that most people used a potion to reveal their form, and then spent a long time learning how to self transfigure every body part to become the animal. This was the easiest process, but also took the most time, and almost completely destroyed the animal instincts. So that method was out. The other most common method was to meditate until they discovered their form and then using the same self transfiguration method. which, while better for the instincts than the first method, took an even longer time and still diminished them a lot. The final method was to immerse yourself in your core and finding your animal self and then merging with it.

This method was extremely painful and required you to know everything you could about your animal self before the merge. The more you knew about the animal, the better. If you didn't, the animal instincts would over power your mind and take over the body. This would result in The Department of Animagus Transformations from the ministry to send specially trained people to capture you. They would then forcibly transform you back, and seal away your animagus form forever. No exceptions. So, Hayley had decided to read up on every type of Dragon there was completely, thus not having to risk an unintentional merging when discovering her animal self. Most people found their animal self and exited their core to read up on it, but this was risky, as touching the animal would result in a merge.

So if the animal was aggressive and attack you, succeeding in landing a hit, you would merge without knowing everything about the animal. Which was bad. Hayley had read about most common types of dragons, and was now studying the rare or extinct ones. The book she was currently reading was on the Russian PoisonPine, a venomous type of dragon that secreted venom from its fangs, claws, a barbed tail. The book had everything from its anatomy, to its powers. This was the norm for the books she was reading on dragons. She had read about 37 different breeds so far, from ones that were small, and fast, to those that were massive and slow. She really hoped that she was one with wings. She hadn't realized before how many types of dragons didn't have wings.

She only had 5 more dragons types to go over, so soon she would go in her core. If it was one she had read about, she would merge. If not, she would try her best to exit, and look it up. She should be ready to try next week end. When Hermione and Ron got back, she listened with half an ear as they argued. She didn't really pay attention, as it was the old argument of why Ron hadn't done his summer homework. Hayley sighed as she stood with the rest of Hogwarts waiting for the foreign delegates to arrive. She couldn't believe that they were arriving on the second night after Hogwarts started. Seriously, they would have to wait a month before the contestants were announce! What were they going to do in the mean time? 'Oh well, at least it should be interesting.' She thought. She looked up as people started shouting out what they thought they saw coming and scoffed when someone exclaimed "Its a dragon!" As if anyone would arrive riding a dragon, let alone school children. Sure enough, it wasn't a dragon, but a giant carriage pulled by the biggest horses she had ever seen.

She tuned out the conversation between Dumbledore and Madam Maxine, not really caring. After a while, someone yelled "look at the lake!" She could see a boat emerging from the water. Hayley watch in interest as the Beauxbaton's students entered the Great Hall, sighing dramatically every few steps. At the end of the walk way, one of them released a bunch of butterflies. The Durmstrang students came next, grunting forcefully while pounding staves onto the ground every step. At the end of the walk way, one of them blew a flaming dragon from a torch. The Great Hall burst into applause. The foreign students sat down at a table (Durmstrang with Slytherin, Beauxbaton with Ravenclaw). Dumbledore stood up to speak and the Hall was silent instantly. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament! A time for great glory, and great danger. Each school will have a representative chosen by an impartial judge and they shall compete for 1000 galleons, the Tri-Wizard Cup, and eternal glory!" *Applause* "As the danger will be great, it has been decided that no one under the age of 17 will be allowed to enter their name to be chosen!" *Boos and hisses* "There will be no exceptions! I will be personally be putting up an Age-Line to uphold the rule." After Dumbledore's speech, they were released to go to bed.

Hayley followed everyone back to the common room to continue reading. Over the next few days, Hayley amazed her Professors with how much she had improved. She was always one of the first to manage the spell for the lesson and turned in all her work. Hayley continued to read about Dragons in preparation for the transformation. This night, however, she had plans. She had arranged to meet up with Daphne that night after curfew in an abandoned classroom.

Hayley snuck out of the common room carefully, not wanting to get caught. She made her way to the classroom and found Daphne waiting with a book. Hayley smiled and said "Hey Daphne. How have you been?" Daphne looked up and replied "Hey. I've been good, and you?" Hayley shrugged and said "I've mostly been preparing to merge with my Animagus form." Daphne's eye widened and she said "That's good." Daphne looked away and Hayley could tell she was hiding something. She decided to ignore it for now, it wasn't her place to pry. They continued to talk for a while, until it was time to go back to their dorms. Hayley regretfully walked back to the common room, wondering just how Daphne had so easily become a friend.

_**Here's a sneak peak at chapter 9. Enjoy!**_

Hayley breathed deeply as she delved through her mind. She moved through her conscious mind, heading for the deepest areas of her psyche. She reached her subconscious mind but kept going deeper. Finally, she reached her magical core. She immediately immersed herself in it and entered the manifestation of her magic. She was amazed at the realm her magic became. It was a tropical rainforest in the middle of a huge ocean. There was an enourmous thunderstorm raging over the ocean not too far offshore.

She could hear wild life everywhere and smiled. 'Good, I'll have plenty of extra forms.' You see, a strong magical could have a plethora of forms, but only two could potentially have their instincts. The Primary, and the Secondary. To get those forms with their instincts, you had to do what Hayley was doing. After you had merged with both forms, you could choose another animal from your magical realm and follow the method of self-transfiguration to become it.

Unfortunately, you didn't get the instincts, instead having to learn how to use the animal's form yourself. With the instincs, you automatically knew how to use the body and its powers, but not without. Learning on your own took a long time, and you couldn't start another one until your magic had deemed it mastered. You could still use previously mastered forms, but not new ones. Suddenly, she was jolted out of her thoughts by a thunderous roar that shook the ground with its power. She instantly knew it was her primary form. She listened closely and heard another roar that seemed closer than before. It had sensed her arrival. She prepared herself for a struggle. With a flash of lightning and a thundering roar, it appeared.


	11. Drakaina 9

_**Hey guys, here's chapter 9! Hope you enjoy! Also, I would like to thank all those who have reviewed. Its people like you that I keep writing for! I will eventually go through answering reviews, but there aren't really any questions yet, so I won't bother right now. Happy reading!**_

Chapter 9

Hayley breathed deeply as she delved through her mind. She moved through her conscious mind, heading for the deepest areas of her psyche. She reached her subconscious mind but kept going deeper. Finally, she reached her magical core. She immediately immersed herself in it and entered the manifestation of her magic. She was amazed at the realm her magic became. It was a tropical rainforest in the middle of a huge ocean. There was an enourmous thunderstorm raging over the ocean not too far offshore. She could hear wild life everywhere and smiled. 'Good, I'll have plenty of extra forms.' You see, a strong magical could have a plethora of forms, but only two could potentially have their instincts. The Primary, and the Secondary. To get those forms with their instincts, you had to do what Hayley was doing. After you had merged with both forms, you could choose another animal from your magical realm and follow the method of self-transfiguration to become it. unfortunately, you didn't get the instincts, instead having to learn how to use the animal's form yourself. With the instincs, you automatically knew how to use the body and its powers, but not without. Learning on your own took a long time, and you couldn't start another one until your magic had deemed it mastered. You could still use previously mastered forms, but not new ones. Suddenly, she was jolted out of her thoughts by a thunderous roar that shook the ground with its power. She instantly knew it was her primary form. She listened closely and heard another roar that seemed closer than before. It had sensed her arrival. She prepared herself for a struggle. With a flash of lightning and a thundering roar, it appeared.

It was a Tropical ThunderFang, one of the Elemental dragons. The strongest type of dragon in history, they had gone extinct when ancient wizards had deemed them a threat and massed together to kill them. It took over a thousand wizards to take down one Elemental Dragon. There were 6, one each for the Elements of Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Ice, and Lightning. In the end, the Dragons were dead, and so were all but 274 wizards who had participated in the attacks. That's 5726 wizards killed in the process of eliminating six Elemental Dragons. They hadn't gone down without a fight. Hayley knew this would be a massive struggle to merge with this dragon, even with all her knowledge of it. She was just lucky that she had focused on the Elemental Dragons for 3 whole days, finding them fascinating. Even so, this would test her will power immensely. The Dragon roared its challenge, chargin forward towards Hayley in a dive. Hayley dived out of the way, claws inches from her face. She would be locked in a Battle of the Minds upon touch, but that didn't mean the touch had to be painful! The Dragon circled back around, ready for another try. It raced for her furiously, mouth open in a massive snarl. Hayley barely escaped the jaws and its tail smacked her into a tree 3 ft away. She got up with a painful groan, filled with determination. The Dragon circled back again, perparing to charge for the last time. As it flew towards her, she climbed into the tree and jumped on its head.

Immediately, the world froze, as her touch initiated a Battle of Willpower. The Dragon's mind was immense, and filled with Primal Fury. She was filled with determination upon sensing it. She would not lose! For what seemed like days, they struggled for domination, neither willing to lose to the other. They were closely matched, the Dragon with its Primal Fury, Hayley with her Determination and the Willpower gained from experiance and strife. Eventually though, the Dragon began to win, the energu from the Thunderstorm bolstering its efforts, while Hayley began to tire. Hayley, upon recognizing this, was filled with fear at the possibility of failure. She fought back frantically, holding it off for as long as she could. Suddenly, she felt an ancient magical instinct rise up in her mind.

It was Ancient and Primal, yet Intelligent and Wise. It was the Drakaina instincts. She was rejuvinated from the store of energy released and began to make a comeback in the Battle. Bit by Bit, she absorbed the Dragon's mind, each Bit increasing her energy and willpower. The Dragon, sensing defeat, roared in disbelief. It's body slowly disintigrated as the mind and soul of the dragon merged with Hayley.

As the merge completed, Hayley's body began to change. It grew bigger, and slowly gained scales and wings. When it was over, she was a Tropical ThunderFang. Her wings were enormous, spanning 50ft wide on each side, and 30 ft tall. They were thick, powerful wings meant for flying long distances, with fast speed. Her scales were a Golden color on her back, and a Silver color on her underside. She had Emerald green eyes, a key trait of her. Her teeth were razor sharp, long, and meant for ripping and tearing, not for crunching. Her body was long, thick, and ended with a Spear tail. Her limbs were short, but powerful, with razor sharp claws 10 ft long. The front paws had 3 claws in front and 1 in back, good for grasping things. The back paws had 4 in front, and 2 in back, meant for holding weight while standing. In the distance, she could sense the Thunderstorm, able to draw or insert energy and manipulate it as she wished.

To celebrate her new form, she did a series of aerial stunts, concluding that flying as a Dragon was indeed, the best thing ever. After a while, she decided to go back to the real world. As she tried to transform back, the ThunderFang's mind rose up against her, fighting the change. This had not been mentioned in her books! After a long battle, she managed to subdue the dragon, becoming her normal self. As she prepared to leave, she sensed eyes watching her. She turned back to the forest, and saw a huge black cat with Emerald green eyes watching her every move carefully. As she looked, it stood up, and with a swish of its tail, disappeared into the undergrowth. Hayley watched it go, eyes lingering on the spot it disappeared. This required research.


	12. Side Story

_**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. I have been extremely busy with Final Exams. I still have another week left, but I thought I would use my weekend free time to explain why it is taking so long. I can't write very much though, so I just wrote a short Side Story. I still have to study more for my other Finals. I should be able to continue writing next Saturday. Post more for you then!**_

**Side story with no relevance to the actual story whatsoever:**

Hayley blushed as Hermione showed her how to put on a bra. It was uncomfortable and itchy, but Hermione said it was important. They had already talked about periods and hygiene, which had had Hayley blushing an extremely bright red. Strangely, Hermione wasn't very uncomfortable. She seemed to enjoy Hayley's reactions though. What a jerk.

POV Change. (Hermione)

Hermione smirked inwardly as she embarrassed Hayley very thoroughly. She hadn't had so much fun in ages! She hoped they could have another 'girl talk' again sometime in the future. It was very entertaining!


End file.
